


Case in Point

by Mycroffed



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU!Kilgrave, And once again a twitter dump, F/M, He's good in this brief story, NOTE THAT THIS IS AU, Very strong AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica leaves Kevin to go work on a case and even though she had promised him to be safe, something happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A fight to get through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I'm in the writing mood these holidays! This little story was written by me and my RP partner on twitter. I wrote the next chapter and she wrote the first. I'll put a link to her twitter account at the end of the first chapter! Go say hi to her! She's an amazing writer!
> 
> ALSO THIS KILGRAVE IS AN AU. If you want meanie Kilgrave instead of sweetie Kevin, then you're at the wrong place.
> 
> Anyway, chapter 2 will be posted immediately after.
> 
> But thanks for reading, kudo'ing and commenting anyway, as always!

It was harder than she thought it would be to leave that once lonely apartment. Before Kevin Thompson, the woman in his life had no one to answer to or to worry over her. Nor did she have someone to worry over.  
  
Jessica sighed and hailed a taxi once out at the edge of the street right outside of the apartment complex. Once inside the vehicle, she tells the cab driver where to go and takes one more look up at where her window is to the living room before they pull away.  
  
It only took about fifteen minutes to get to midtown Manhattan where she was to start collecting evidence against an elite business man who was married for the last seventeen years. His wife suspected he'd been catting around on her for at least the last six months.  
  
After paying her fare, Jessica, dressed in her usual garb of jeans, a gray scarf, leather jacket and boots, and a basic tee-shirt, gets out of the cab. She is spots the aging man who's in his mid forties, developing a receding hairline and is accompanied by a slender, log legged brunet in a skimpy blue dress.  
  
The former superhero stays in the shadows and began taking a few pictures. From there, over the course of the next three hours, Jessie followed them, staying back enough to not be detected, still snapping pictures of the assumed affair.  
  
Then hour four, placing the time to just be past 1:00 AM, the man kissed the woman goodnight and left the building he had snuck into with the woman; a four star hotel.  
  
Jessica had enough to go on at this point and was ready to go home. Walking down the mostly quiet street, looking around for a cab to come around, hence her not paying attention to where she was going, the P.I. bumps into someone.  
  
Whipping her head around, she stated a quick apology, only to have all the color drain in her face.  
  
"....Simpson." She said in shock. He made good on his promise; to find her and finish what he started.  
  
To end her.  
  
"Fuck off, Will!" Jess demands before side stepping him to walk away briskly.  
  
"Oh no you don't, bitch! Get your ass back here," he demands as he swiftly pivots and grabs her, causing Jessica to drop the camera and turn in his hold, slugging him in the face.  
  
After getting knocked back, he gets up laughing. Shit! He's overdosed on those red pills again, making Will Simpson become immune to pain.  
  
Eventually a major fight ensues; the two trading punches to the face, sides, kidneys and abdomens. He'd slam her against walls, she'd slam him against car hoods and vice versa.  
  
There really was no winner in this. Jessica uses every hand-to-hand combat move she could against him. Including them kicking one another off one another.  
  
"Die, you fucking freak," Will eventually yells in frustration.  
  
"You first, asshole!" She shot back before running and getting her camera scooped up from the pavement.  
  
Jess then keeps running. She actually sprints, trying to get into a busier area and get a cab.  
  
Spotting one after getting three blocks down, she goes to run across the street. But unbeknownst to her, Will Simpson got into his 2012 Mustang, black in color and tore through the streets to hunt her down like she was game.  
  
It was when Jessica was nearly midway towards the other side of the road that she sees bright lights coming at her. By then it was too late. Will ran the woman over. The camera went flying into the air as did she, hitting his hood and then left for dead as he keeps going.  
  
An oncoming cab approaching from the opposite direction sees what happened and stops.  
  
Jessica groaned and cursed horribly as she writhes for a few minutes, telling the stunned cab driver to not call the cops or for an ambulance.  
  
Instead she has him drive her home, giving him an extra good tip along with the fare for his help and for not calling anyone.  
  
When she finally gets inside, it was pushing 4:00 AM. A split lip, a knot on the back of her head, cuts on her face, bruises on her right side and left kidney all adorn her. And the pain? It was damn near unbearable. There was a limp to her walk due to a bruised left kneecap. Her hands were cut up as well from the fight itself.  
  
When Kevin sees her, she knows he will pretty much flip out. "Don't get in any fights", he said. "I'll be perfectly fine", she said. Welp. Seems that Jessica Jones was wrong. She's far from fine.  
  
And Will Simpson got away high as a fucking kite. No telling what his next move will be, or when.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/NoLongerHeroic).


	2. A long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~
> 
> This is the second part of the story and this is written by me. I put the account I wrote it for at the bottom, just like I did with Jessica's account.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading, kudo'ing and commenting!

The second that Kevin got in his bed, he knew that something was wrong. He just had that feeling in his gut, that feeling that told him that he should’ve gone with her, that he could’ve protected her if necessary. And even if she didn’t need it after all, at least he had spent some more time with her. But no, he had to let her go, he had to let her go _alone_. 

He rolled over in the bed - their bed now - and stared at the wall. Nope, this wasn’t going to work. If he didn’t do anything to take his mind off the fact that she was gone, he would stare at that wall for the rest of the night and not sleep - not that he wouldn’t have trouble sleeping now, but at least there was a chance that he would be able to sleep then.

10.52pm.

God damn, it was early. He got up again and slowly made his way over to the kitchen. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that cup of tea - there was some caffeine in there, wasn’t there? He poured himself another one nonetheless before taking out his phone and starting to play a stupid little game as he walked over to the sofa. Yes, this would be able to keep him busy for a while - at least an hour or something.

But of course, the moment he tried to sit down, he tripped over the carpet and his teacup fell onto the ground, getting tea everywhere. His phone slipped out of his hand as well as he fell onto the ground. He hadn’t hurt himself, luckily, and nothing was broken (and his phone hadn’t landed in tea or anything) but it was an inconvenience.

He slowly got up again, sighing deeply as he picked up his phone, put it in his pocket and grabbed the cup. He brought all of it back to the kitchen and started to clean up the mess he had made.

His thoughts drifted off as he was cleaning. What would Jessica have said if she could see him now? She probably would’ve laughed before running her hands through his hair and telling him that it was alright, that it wasn’t his fault.

Jessica.

He loved her so much. It almost scared him, how fast he had fallen for her. Granted, this was his first serious relationship (the first one he had told that he was demisexual, because most of the time he didn’t even get to that, since the mind control was the first subject that needed to be breached) so he was still pretty new to love - “I watch TV, damnit” - but that didn’t mean that he didn’t know what it was.

It was when he realised that he’d been scrubbing the same piece of the carpet for about ten minutes that he probably should stop thinking about her and do something useful. He quickly finished his cleaning session before glancing at the clock again.

00.25am.

At least it was past midnight now. If he went to bed right now, he could probably sleep for a good three to four hours before some nightmare would wake him up. The only problem was that he wasn’t sleepy, so he wouldn’t sleep at all for at least a couple of hours. He briefly considered calling his mother, but he knew that she always went to bed around 10pm, so that wasn’t an option either. 

Great. Should he call Jessica?

That would probably only distract her though. He shouldn’t. He poured himself another cup of tea and sat down in the sofa, this time making sure that he didn’t trip again. He turned on the TV, changing channels until he was watching BBCAmerica. Doctor Who was on and one of his favourite episodes as well! (He had no idea why, but he really liked this Tennant guy playing the Doctor. He took pride in the fact that he looked like him.)

There was a scene he liked a little less, so he closed his eyes for a moment, planning on opening them again as soon as the Doctor got into view again. Hmm. Well, this sofa was really comfortable.

Oh, look there was the Doctor again. He’s looking straight at me. Huh, that’s weird.

_“Come on, Kevin, time to get up again. Don’t forget Jessica.”  
_

_How the hell did the Doctor know about her? He slowly got up and walked over to the TV, where the other was holding out a hand for him.  
_

_“We can go see her right now if you want to, we can go save her from boredom. Take her anywhere she wants. She’ll love you forever.”  
_

_He took the man’s hand, a soft smile appearing around his lips. Yeah, he’d like that. He really would._

He jerked awake when he heard the door. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was almost 4am. He heard some noises coming from the hallway, so he quickly turned off the TV and got up, carefully walking over to see who was there. He didn’t want anyone to just barge in here.

As soon as he recognized the figure in the doorway, he relaxed again. It was just Jess. He didn’t need to worry. But then he focussed on what she looked like and the worry immediately came rushing back. She was hurt. Badly. He could see a split lip and a more than a few bruises on her face and the visible parts of her skin. She also walked with a limp - just like he had a couple of days ago.

“Jessica!” He rushed over to her, his hands scanning her body without actually touching her. “Jessica, are you alright? You look like shit. Almost like you’ve been run over by a car or something.”

He carefully guided her towards the sofa and laid her down on it, waiting patiently for her to explain what was happening. Once she had done that, he was going to call a doctor or bring her to the hospital. There was no way that she was going to get out of that.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChooseOrMake).


End file.
